


莎乐美

by makki_makki



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki_makki/pseuds/makki_makki
Summary: 遵守校规校纪，山田君决定从学姐身上着手。
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 11





	1. 恋爱是坏女孩怀里圣人的头颅

**Author's Note:**

> 校园paro，慧贵知圭性转，傻乎乎的高中生谈恋爱  
> 基本上是凉慧only，存在一定程度mob→尾及未成年性行为暗示

学园祭在即，山田会长心情持续不好。

原因是他又一次企图在放学时堵住伊野尾慧失败了。

学生会长情绪不稳定，在三年级的教室走廊毫无形象地把包甩在墙上。身后突然出现的幼驯染声音里带着明显的嘲讽，“咦奇怪，凉介君这样子可真是不多见。”

“要你管。”山田对知念侑李愤愤咬牙，“话说你跑到三年级做什么。”

“要你管。”小个子美少女用同样的话回敬他，一蹦一跳跑到隔壁班门口，伸手拨了拨刘海，扯了扯校服把袖口拉成小萌袖，笑容又乖又甜，虽然这一切山田眼中着实可恶得过分。

无视校规谈恋爱就算了，还跨年级谈恋爱，还当着他这个学生会长的面跨年级谈恋爱。处分！优等生山田同学心底亮起红灯，转头看着那间教室里伊野尾慧空荡荡的桌子，心里又一下泄了气。

旁边教室知念怯生生跟学长学姐打招呼，三年级们露出被可爱击中的表情。山田默默捡起包靠墙看着她，也不知道是聊了些什么，知念眼角似乎泄露出一丝失落的感觉。想必是她要追的学长早就人不见了踪影，山田眯着眼睛偷偷笑，恋爱中的女生从来都是最好猜的，更何况是从小到大一直在一起的家伙，用后脑勺都能猜到她心里在想什么。

又讲了几句话，知念弯腰冲陌生的三年级们道别，转头看向山田时表情立刻变得不可爱起来。“咦奇怪，侑李酱这样子可真不多见。”山田三两步走到她身边打量她。他们走过三年级的转角，烦人小恶魔原形毕露，书包一把扔在山田身上开始冲他发脾气。

刚放学的时间点，来往的学生仍旧很多，大家眼看着学生会长被同班美少女暴力输出，有人偷笑有人翻白眼。山田叹气，握住知念细细的手腕，“拜托，你能不能稍微注意一点。”

“注意啥。”

“就……”山田叹气更重了，“你不怕大家觉得你在跟我谈恋爱？”

话一出口他就后悔了，知念眼睛里浓浓的乌鸡鲅鱼几乎快要实体化。山田咳了咳，“我的意思是，你就不怕你喜欢的学长觉得你在跟我谈恋爱？”

“怎么可能。”知念从鼻子里哼哼，“就你？”

冷静自持表情不丰富的学生会长被点燃了，“我怎么了我，我凭啥就不能跟你谈恋爱？”

“别总像个小学生一样嚷嚷，多大的人了还这么幼稚。”知念把手腕从山田手里抽出来，“且不说DT不会谈恋爱，重点是你追伊野尾学姐的事全校皆知，备胎役的青梅竹马哪里能和天降一决高下。”

快乐嘲讽完山田后知念似乎恢复了好心情。撇下满脸通红气急败坏的幼驯染一个人在楼梯口炸毛跳脚，飞快溜走了。 

————————————————————

学园祭在即，山田会长心情持续不好。

这一定是哪里出了问题。小书记抱着会议记录颤巍巍发抖，看着学生会长周身的低气压咽了咽唾沫。

没办法，总有工作要完成。我不搭话你不搭话，那全世界就没人能把会长从名为心情不好的地狱中拉回人间了。“山田君，”她小声走到会长身边，“实际上关于下个月学园祭各年级的时间安排blabla……”

女孩声音细细软软像是热带鱼缸里咕噜噜冒泡，山田托着下巴凝视窗外，良久，他终于对小书记冗长的报告做出反应：

“冈本，你觉得我是DT吗。”

……虽然不知道该做出什么回答但会长你这算性骚扰了吧！冈本圭子在心底呐喊，面上挂着僵硬的笑摇了摇头。

“是吗原来在你们心里我已经不是DT了吗……”

虽然自己不是那个意思……所以说你到底是受了什么刺激才会变成这个样子！而且你这话是觉得DT好还是不好啊！她在心底咆哮，却没把话说出口。冈本圭子的人生准则是不说失礼之辞不做无礼之事，时刻保持良好教养是她引以为傲的优良品德。

学生会长仍旧神游天外，“那你知道我在追伊野尾学姐的事吗。”

冈本圭子无语凝噎，她体会到难言的痛苦。一加一注定等于二，但若要证明为什么一加一等于二却比登天还难。为什么一的名字叫做一？为什么哥德巴赫猜想会存在？为什么会长要问我这种问题？他在追伊野尾学姐吗？他是希望能通过追伊野尾学姐摆脱DT状态吗？话又说回来，为什么是伊野尾学姐啊？！

抛给她问题的人则完全没注意到小书记笑容之下的苦恼，转过身目光灼灼望着她，“所以说，冈本你知道吗？”

灵魂拷问终究是逃不过。冈本嘴巴张开又合上仿佛一条脱水的鱼，她只觉得自己脑壳要爆炸了。

“总，总之，”她听见自己从嗓子眼里挤出声音来，“山田君的恋爱，我会全力应援的！”

这样的回答一定万无一失吧，一定万无一失的吧。冈本自信满满在心底给自己比了个大拇指，放心吧圭子，恋爱应援永远是最稳妥的回答，你一定没说错话的。

收到她全力应援的山田君作何反应呢？

人间不值得，山田君两眼一抹黑，选择离开这个充满桃色误会的世界。

————————————————————

无聊的事才一板一眼，所以爱情故事的误会总是那么多。眼神暧昧耳语低沉，流言蜚语捕风捉影，浪漫才能偷偷滋长。作为开始的契机什么都有可能成为误会，除了板上钉钉的事实，那通常是打碎幸福假象的楔子。

在山田凉介和伊野尾慧的故事里，这枚楔子被放在了最开头。

毕竟在校风整顿月被学生会从书包里翻出避孕套和过激裸照这种事，怎么想都没办法找到一个合理的借口开脱。

伊野尾慧也没想要为自己开脱，事发时她半眯着眼睛打哈欠。

新官上任三把火的学生会长面色凝重，身边的小书记满脸通红双手颤抖捧着违禁物。已经退居副位的前任会长心思活络，察觉到事态严重，眼珠子一转，冲教室后面高声呵斥：那位同学我看到你手里的漫画和游戏机了快乖乖交出来！

最后一排的同学泪流满面，干我什么事儿啊。

周围同学一下被吸引了注意力，本来还在好奇伊野尾同学被查出了什么违禁物，这下全都把目光投向躺枪的倒霉蛋。副会长假装正经背着手走过去，小书记不知所措了一会儿把违禁品一股脑塞进会长手里，跟在副会长身后没收游戏机去了。

山田不为所动，低头瞅了一眼手里的东西，脸上青一阵红一阵。“姓名。”他问，把手里那几张叫人没眼看的露骨照片紧紧攥成一团。

面前的学姐懒洋洋不说话，伸手指了指笔记本。轻飘飘的小字落入山田眼帘。学生会长像没看见一样，执意要她亲口告诉自己。

“姓名。”他又问了一遍。

“虽然我想说你自己不会看吗……嘛。”这次他得到了想要的回答。学姐声音和她的字一样飘飘软软的，山田从中似乎听出嘲弄的意味。他面无表情，低头在处分名单上写写划划。虽然在伊野尾之前那名单上一个名字都没有。

“我会被开除吗？”伊野尾抬头看他，眼睛里不知道是什么感情。

被学姐无辜的眼神望着山田心里抽了一下，他别过脸去轻咳了一声。“开除这种程度的倒也不至于……”

“啊，那就是接受惩罚了。”

是处分才对吧。山田无声地用严厉眼神纠正伊野尾的措辞，后者丝毫没表现出担忧的神色，平静地眨眨眼睛看着山田。

“学生会长要执行对我的惩罚吗？”她嘴角一张一合，似笑非笑的。

山田语塞，明明自己才是秉公执法的那个，却总觉得在无意之中吃了什么亏。这其中一定有什么隐情。他来回搜寻着借口，什么样的高三女生会去做那种事呢？嗓子眼滚过四个音节组成那个说不出口的词。山田心下恻隐。不管怎么说，当着众多同学的面被查出这种败坏名誉的东西确实太超过了，铁面无私的自己好像显得有点讨厌。

他用余光偷偷看学姐。伊野尾仍旧保持着一种介乎茫然和逗弄之间的神情，她的刘海有些长，把眉眼遮挡了一小半。那双眼睛里盛着什么呢，是在委屈吗。山田出神地想着。不妙，学姐睫毛好长……

“……君、山田君！”小书记的声音蓦然在耳边炸响，山田猛地反应过来。副会长眯着眼睛看他，嘴角挂着一丝微妙的笑意。低头看了一眼违法乱纪的坏学生，伊野尾学姐托腮移饶有兴趣地望着他，一副事不关己的样子。山田没由来地脸红了。

学生会长扯了扯领子，平常他做这个动作时总会引来女生瞬间发亮的目光。但伊野尾同学不为所动。来吧，宣告我的罪行。她用眼神这样说道。

然而判罪人不知为何很怂地落荒而逃了。

山田义正言辞地向副会长和小书记表示，不能轻易下定论，说不定伊野尾同学是被逼迫才做这样那样的事，必需要调查清楚原委，不能快刀斩乱麻。

冈本垂着脑袋玩头发说好好好山田君你开心就好。薮两眼放光盯着他，挂着那种想说什么但又不肯说的讨厌笑容。山田抬高声音解释，学生会执行权力必须公事公办，涉及校风之事一定要调查清楚，不然何来公信可言。于是薮也重复冈本说的话，好好好山田君你开心就好。

山田凉介气急败坏，说你们这个随随便便的态度不行啊。于是便独自一人展开了对伊野尾慧疑似援交的调差追踪。

嘛，调查追踪。薮笑笑不说话，冈本全程迷惑挠头，只奇怪为啥会长天天下课往三年级跑。

两周后，知念开开心心结束社团活动，听到路过两个女生在聊八卦。

女孩儿们说得兴高采烈声泪俱下：学生会长对某三年级前辈展开猛烈攻势每天放学堵人家班门口求爱，而会长却完全入不了高岭之花的眼。到底是会长对幼驯染余情未了，还是美人学姐早就心有所属，这其中究竟隐含着怎样的苦楚？！

知念侑李沉默了，决心加快对暗恋学长的追求，赶紧甩掉名为山田凉介的麻烦包。

——————————————————————

午后的国文课，最适合偷偷传小纸条。

【问你一个问题(*´ω｀*)】扔过去。

【什么呀】扔回来。

【inoo酱，最近在被学生会长追嘛⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄】又扔过去。

【没想到小光脑子烂到这个程度了，牙白，快去看医生】又扔回来。

【才没有脑子烂掉(*｀Ω´*)v！哼哼我知道了inoo酱在害羞了】又扔过去。

没反应。于是重新撕一张纸条。

【被说中了噜啦啦噜啦啦( *´︶`*)】再次扔过去。

还是没反应。那就再撕一张纸条。

【Σ(･ω･;|||难不成……真的被说中了？！】扔。

【inoo酱不要不理我嘛.˚‧º·(ฅдฅ｡)‧º·˚.】扔扔。

【inoo酱生气了吗对不起我不会乱说话了｡ﾟ( ﾟஇωஇﾟ)ﾟ｡】继续扔扔扔。

…………

“老师。”伊野尾慧懒洋洋举手，“八乙女君不停地冲我扔小纸条，真的很打扰人。”

“啊！inoo酱竟然告状，太差劲了吧！”

“是哪个烦人鬼先找我说话的嘛。”

你一言我一语，其结果是双双被老师吼出去罚站。走廊上阳光大好，对下午第一堂课永远苦手的八乙女光来说正好是求之不得。他戳戳身边伊野尾的肩膀，“所以是真的？”

“你指什么？”少女靠在墙边闭着眼睛打瞌睡，八乙女扯她软软的脸蛋，“不许睡觉！我是说，”他压低声音环顾四周，明明大家都在上课走廊上根本没什么人，他还是一副悄咪咪的样子，“你和学生会长。”

“小光你这样啰啰嗦嗦八卦的样子很像商店街的大妈。”

“你才是大妈！”八乙女生气，手上加重力气，“不许转移话题，快点回答我！”

“干嘛这么关注这个问题。”伊野尾抬眼睛看着多年的竹马，“拿我的事跟人打赌了不成？”

“才没有！在你心里我就是这种人吗！”

伊野尾没理会他的炸毛，不咸不淡地反驳道：“这种事问我也没用，他好像只是想堵住我进行风纪教育……在没在追的问题，你要去问那位会长才对。”

“那就是说确实是真的了。”八乙女蹲下去，看向对面墙角的眼神满是惆怅。

“如果是真的又怎么样。”

“没什么……”他深深地叹气。与她一些不端行为相反，伊野尾从来都把自己打扮成乖巧文静的样子，制服裙子不会像其他女孩儿那样卷到大腿根，而是老老实实盖过膝盖，甚至显得有点土气。以八乙女现在的角度，刚巧能看到伊野尾裙角下又白又直的小腿。

“小光好工口，一个劲儿盯着人家腿看什么呢。”话是这样说，伊野尾语气里却没半点儿反感的意思。她也蹲下来，和八乙女目光持平，幼驯染撇着嘴大眼睛望着她扑闪扑闪，活像只走丢的小猫咪。伊野尾心下觉得可爱，伸手揉了揉八乙女的头发，“所以小光在在意些什么嘛。”

“总觉得，有种嫁女儿的感觉。”

伊野尾笑容不变，眼神里露出关爱智障的目光。

八乙女别别扭扭哼唧，“你不会懂的。”他抽了抽鼻子，“反正inoo酱从来都不在意别人的想法，所以别管我啦。”

“小光……”伊野尾语塞，“咱们认识这么多年了，你不会现在才说，其实你一直暗恋我吧？”

八乙女翻白眼：“你傻的吗。”

也是啊，伊野尾笑嘻嘻，说要是小光喜欢我早就告白了。八乙女看她笑得没心没肺，脑海里又浮现出低年级那位学生会长一本正经的脸，内心的惆怅更重。他想说inoo酱你要是会长被欺负了千万别憋着；转念又想，这世界上有谁能欺负得了伊野尾慧啊，山田怎么想都会被吃得死死的。原本还在感慨幼驯染终于要老老实实谈恋爱了心底又无数个不放心，现在却觉得，真正应该担心的是山田会长的心理状态才对。

他伸手把伊野尾一缕头发别到耳后，女孩儿带着笑意“嗯”了一声。午后阳光暖暖打在他们身上，画面宁静又暧昧，像极了小情侣之间在讲腻人悄悄话。

“算我拜托你，”八乙女深情开口，“在一起之后就好好的，别再到处跟人乱搞了，好吗？”

伊野尾笑得更灿烂：“小光真的是笨蛋啊。”

她折着裙角站起来，“看来所有人都彻底误会了嘛，”伊野尾轻飘飘开口，声音一下离八乙女好远，“事实是，会长根本就没有在追求我。”

这个时候下课铃刚巧响起，伊野尾慢慢悠悠晃走了，留下八乙女光一个蹲在教室门口半长着嘴。我傻的吗。他想，缓缓抬起手给自己一巴掌。

————————————————————

学园祭在即，山田会长心情持续不好。

于是他对冈本圭子的S程度愈发变本加厉了。小书记被他使唤来使唤去，从早到晚忙得团团转，急得说话都忍不住冒出英语来。

Holly Jesus！归国子女抱着文件眼泪汪汪。副会长摸摸孩子的头，心说爱情的威力真可怕，地图炮起来着实敌我不分。冈本抬头声音颤抖，薮君拜托你去开导开导会长吧，这样下去我会被他折磨死的。

薮安抚她，不是我不想，是我实在做不到啊，解铃还须系铃人，你让他成功堵到一次伊野尾大声讲出学姐我想和你交往就什么事都没了。

冈本握拳，难得硬气一次冲副会长反驳道，那你这不就是直接让我放弃希望早死早超生吗，山田君那德行能追到伊野尾学姐就有鬼了。

听罢薮叹气，那我就真没办法了，或者你找个男朋友，虽然解决不了山田的问题，好歹能给你点儿心灵的慰藉。

乖宝宝冈本没去找男朋友，她去找了知念侑李。冈本坐在知念床上罗列这段时间会长对她的累累罪行，好闺蜜对此左耳朵进右耳朵出，全身心都放在手机上按个不停。良久，终于跟成功晋升为男朋友的前暗恋对象发完消息的知念扔下手机，抬眼对她说：“那不如你去问问伊野尾学姐好了。”

冈本擦了擦两滴不存在的眼泪：“先不说直接跑去问人家会不会显得很失礼……重点是，能有用吗？”

“解铃还须系铃人嘛。”知念说出跟薮一样的话，“凉介难得对女孩子的事这么上头，你就全当成人之美好了。”

成人之美，冈本在心底重复，所以到底为啥要我去成啊！

当然是因为在这篇设定里，你是惨遭山田毒手的头号受害人啊圭子小姐。

于是虽然满心不情愿但迫于现实压力不得不去解决会长恋爱烦恼的冈本同学就这样在午休时间站到了三年级的教室门口。啊，压力好大。她攥紧裙角。

“别害怕嘛。”伊野尾学姐靠着门框，脸颊上还带着刚睡醒被书脊压出的红印，“一起去买面包吧。”

“那个其实！我带了手制便当，今日劳烦前辈百忙之中抽出空来，还请，请学姐笑nia——诶呀。”

吃螺丝了！冈本捂嘴哭唧唧。伊野尾噗嗤一下笑出声来，上前一步拉住学妹的手。小书记手心湿软温热，显然是紧张了相当一段时间。谢谢你。她压低声音对着冈本耳朵吹气。学妹身子瞬间僵硬，结结巴巴说不谢不谢应该的应该的。伊野尾觉得好玩，亲昵地挽着冈本手臂拉着她往屋顶天台走。

身后八乙女趴在窗口直叹气，心想这男女通吃的家伙没下限也要有个度吧，祸害完上司祸害部下，摊上伊野尾慧实乃学生会大危机。

tbc.


	2. 善良的希律王从不棒打鸳鸯

学园祭在即……这话似乎已经说过很多遍了，但由于现实确实如此这样，我们只好继续老生常谈下去，那就是：山田会长心情不好。

原因林林总总有很多，当然他绝对不会承认其中伊野尾慧占一大部分。于是他便将责任全都推在自家小书记身上。  
  
不认真工作天天往三年级跑，和风纪问题学生泡在一起，这种行为简直可以算是主动投敌。

学生会脸上无光！山田恨铁不成钢，于是从结果上来讲，学生会的日常仍旧没什么变化：会长对冈本圭子的S程度愈发变本加厉了。

欲加之罪何患无辞。这次副会长终于看不下去了，对他这种公报私仇的行为给予了严厉批评。山田君你不能因为圭子和伊野尾关系变好就迁怒于人。山田凉介耷拉着头挨训，一边我不是我没有，一边疯狂冲躲在薮身后的冈本扔眼刀。

也不知道是因为有薮撑腰，还是真的和伊野尾学姐关系变好觉得自己的立场变了的缘故，小书记这次选择勇敢反抗会长强权：“山田君，你这个样子是对决追不到inoo酱的。”她扒着薮的胳膊冒出半个脑袋，“嘴上说着要追求人家，实际上只是像一个stk一样疯狂尾随而已，啊，还日常尾随失败；而且，”说到这里她压低声音，“因为恋爱耽误工作的人明明是山田君才对……什么事都扔给我来做……学生会的演出节目明明都还没有确定……”

山田心虚，避重就轻冲冈本粗声粗气道：“说了五百遍我没在追求她，只是进行风纪调查。况且你这家伙……竟然已经到可以直接叫她‘inoo酱’的关系了吗！”

“山田君，你这样太难看了。”薮叹气，“圭子给他镜子，让他看看自己这副被嫉妒冲昏头脑的丑恶嘴脸。”

“不要。”冈本从薮身后窜出来，“山田君，我收回前言，对于你的恋爱我不再全力应援了。”语毕拎着书包转眼人就不见了。

山田受到一千点打击。没想到！他忍不住扶额长叹，没想到那个冈本圭子竟然都对自己说出这种话了！“薮君，”他气若游丝，“其实你知道的吧，我真的没有在追伊野尾。”

副会长痛心疾首摇头，眼里满满失望地转身离去。

这些人没救了，山田绝望地阖上眼。

那么到底该如何解释自己对伊野尾的看法呢？山田认为自己虽然算不上头脑好，但怎么说也是个认得清是非轻重的明白人。可问题在于，在伊野尾慧的问题上，他确实完全不明白自己是怎么想的。

违反校纪的人一抓一大把，可只有那个三年级总是在自己脑海里转来转去。她假意挑衅的眼神和柔软得有如棉花糖般的嗓音。自己是被吸引到了吗？因为她是广义认知里的坏女孩，所以自己便被吸引了吗？

就算如此，这也一定不是那个，那个什么。山田红着脸自我辩解，恋爱两个字从他脑子中飞过去，他自暴自弃按住太阳穴。

冈本是笨蛋，知念是混蛋。他在心底埋怨起身边的女孩子们来，想也知道让冈本去找伊野尾的主意是谁给她出的。冈本和伊野尾站在一起的画面，他想破天也想不出那是一副什么样的光景。仿佛能把夜店当做图书馆的伊野尾，和把走进任何一件社团活动室都像上战场一样的冈本，这样的两个人能有什么共同语言。  


说到底，女孩子间通常又会说些什么啊。

可伊野尾又不是什么普通的女孩子。山田头痛，关于伊野尾的风评他陆陆续续了解到一些，大抵逃不出是一个奇怪又随便的人。奇怪又随便，尤其是后者，对于形容一个女孩子而言着实颇有深意。捕风捉影的说辞里或许夹杂着嫉妒和天然的排除异己，学生啊，学校啊，就是这样一个地方。

他脑海里浮现出伊野尾慧细白的双腿，老老实实盖过膝盖的裙角确实有种隐秘的诱惑感。穿制服总是把扣子扣得整整齐齐，她安静抱着书靠在走廊墙壁，阳光穿过她的发梢，透明感，山田想到这个词。可气质骗不了人。那个女孩儿根本就不用刻意展现自己的可爱不是吗。他又想起那几张赤裸着上身像小猫一样卧在陌生男人胸口的照片，拍摄角度明显看出来是她的自拍，她苍白的肌肤和淫靡昏暗的光线。山田只觉得胃里绞痛，此时此刻，放学后的一小时，伊野尾慧又在哪里和路边认识的男人们睡觉呢。

他合上社团考勤记录，决定今天提早结束学生会的工作。

————————————————————————

“inoo酱真的是笨蛋。”

女孩儿把薯条叼在嘴里，含糊不清地说话。伊野尾慧笑眯眯不反驳，低头无声吸可乐。有冈眼里露出浓浓的谴责，三下五除二把剩下的薯条都塞进嘴里，“不管怎么说，你也不能睡完人家招呼都不打一个就跑掉嘛。”

“有什么关系。”伊野尾探起上身，伸手抹了抹有冈嘴角的番茄酱，“沾到了。”她说着，将抹掉番茄酱的手指放在嘴边，舌尖是粉红色，她含着笑舔掉手指上的那点番茄酱。

“……你这个家伙。”  
  
“嗯？”

“……你这个家伙，就是因为总是这幅样子！才会叫人不停地误会啦！”有冈贵子红着脸捶桌炸毛。她对面的伊野尾面色毫无变化，“怎么了嘛，浪费嘛。”说着又舔了一下嘴角。

有冈认输，在某种意义上，这个世界上可能真的不存在不会被伊野尾慧撩到的人。

  
“但是不管怎么说，你要找机会和那位一夜情的先生道歉哦。”她掏出镜子准备补妆，想再说教几句又觉得没什么可说的，毕竟无论她说什么伊野尾都不会听。

偶尔也照顾一下我的想法嘛。有冈无奈，不良少女的世界也是很残酷的，也是要讲究必须的规定的。然而伊野尾慧这家伙似乎完全无视所有的规定，随心所欲按照自己的想法去做任何事。

这家伙……是不是家庭很不幸福啊。有冈一度这样忧虑，在被伊野尾察觉后，对方温柔嘲笑她表示否定。

那到底为什么要做这样的事嘛。她不解，虽说和伊野尾不在同一个学校，但从这家伙的言谈举止可以看出来，起码表面上她一定是那种优等生的类型。

大概是想被人爱吧。伊野尾声音含糊不清，不觉得被人爱是一件很美妙的事情吗。那天她们在游戏厅后面的小巷子里抽烟，有冈（当时）的男朋友蹲在一边玩手机，伊野尾低头瞥了那男孩儿一眼，凑上前去和有冈鼻尖对鼻尖。我说有冈同学——那时候她还叫她有冈同学——给我也尝一口吧。她的声音顺着有冈鼓膜直钻进她脑子里。

不要，你才抽不惯呢。她有点狼狈地退后，知道后背撞上墙壁才反应过来，小巷子实在是过于狭窄了。

男朋友还在入神地玩手机，伊野尾近得她能数清对方的睫毛。要死。有冈莫名其妙开始慌神，抿着嘴角把草莓味的唇彩全都吃进嘴里去，细细的烟也明显有些叼不住。有冈同学，伊野尾声音软软地冲她撒娇，爱我的话就给我也尝一口吧。

香烟被抽走，随之到来的是女孩儿嘴唇柔软的触觉。有冈贵子又惊又怒大脑濒临短路，为什么自己的初吻会被一个女生夺走啊！

  
后来顺理成章地，她和那位只知道打游戏的男朋友正式分手，伊野尾表示，分得好啊以后贵子就是我一个人的了。第二天，有冈就从哪里听到伊野尾和那位前男友睡觉了。

她意外地没有生气，绞尽脑汁想了一个报复伊野尾的办法。

于是有冈贵子重要的初次体验也让同一个女人拿走了。

她甚至还觉得是自己赚到。

时间跳回现在。伊野尾慧把可乐吸管咬得扁扁的，有冈贵子总算补完妆准备接下来的约会。她某种意义上的固定炮友眼神飘忽不知道在想什么，有冈斟酌了一下语言，不知道从哪里开始谈论自己听到的那个传闻才好。

“如果说，我要谈恋爱了你会怎么样。”

意料之外是伊野尾先开口，有冈语塞，这家伙大概是猜到自己想说什么了。

“还能怎么样，还能拦着你不成？”她哼哼唧唧没好气，又反应过来自己这样好像在赌气一样。“我的意思是，”有冈叹气，“如果你开心的话。”

“啊，可是作为我的女朋友你不会吃醋的吗？”

有冈沉默，谁他妈是你女朋友啊。

伊野尾噗嗤一声笑出来，眼睛弯成一条缝，“贵子酱真可爱。”有冈想你可不要下一句说什么因为我所以放弃和好男人在一起这样的话，不良少女对这种真情告白完全不知道该如何回应的哦。伊野尾却笑容黯淡下来了。

不是吧。有冈瞪大眼睛，那个传闻不会是真的吧。

“inoo酱……”她小心翼翼出声，“你不会认真的吧？”

这次伊野尾没再开玩笑，宛如任何一个烦恼的普通女高中生那样叹起气来。“虽然我对他也算不上喜欢……毕竟从来没了解过他的事……”

不是吧不是吧，这次真的来真的啊。有冈咽了咽口水觉得自己的指尖发冷。

“虽然我一直给人感觉挺随便的……”伊野尾趴在桌子上，长长的刘海遮住眼睛，声音也越来越小。这女的怕不是在害羞吗？！有冈心底的呐喊几乎要冲破喉咙，你也知道你随便啊！话又说回来，这是该害羞的时候吗？！

“不，那个……虽然我这样说不太合适……”有冈努力让声音保持镇定，“inoo酱也不要太担心了……”

“被大家都知道了怎么可能不担心嘛……”伊野尾已经整个人瘫在桌子上看不见脸，“今天小光也问了我这件事……可是，可是他又根本没有表态……”

有冈浑身颤抖握拳，已经被幼驯染知道了的话，岂不是说明再也瞒不下去了。

Inoo酱才17岁啊！虽然她性格恶劣私生活混乱，但对一个女孩子而言，受到这种遭遇实在是太过分了！有冈猛地站起来，一把将伊野尾从座位上薅起来。

“inoo酱！”有冈眼含泪水，“不要在意别人的想法，把孩子生下来吧！”

难得流露一次少女情怀还没从害羞中缓过来的伊野尾慧小姐真想撬开有冈贵子的脑壳看看里面装的都是什么奇奇怪怪的东西。

——————————————————————

山田凉介发誓，今天他绝对没有尾随——啊不对，是追踪调查——今天他绝对没有在追踪调查伊野尾学姐。所以这场相遇，绝对是偶然中的偶然。

其实说是相遇并不准确，因为只是山田单方面意识到了伊野尾，而对方显然完全没关注到他的存在。伊野尾少见地红着脸快步从有薯条和汉堡可卖的说出名字就会被和谐版权的快餐店里走出来，明显是在烦恼着什么的样子。

山田脑子里警铃直响。无论想说什么都好，总是先上去打招呼，快，勇敢一点山田会长，这可是千载难逢的机会！

他在心里给自己打气，刷得一下躲进路旁的商店招牌。  


伊野尾裙角飞扬从他身边经过，山田抱着书包捶胸顿足。这不行啊山田凉介，你躲什么躲啊。

  
明明什么都没发生，心脏却怦怦直跳。说起来自己不是根本就没有和伊野尾学姐好好说过话吗？仅仅一次的例行公事以外，全部都像是警察抓犯人那样，只是山田在进行单方面的追捕。

这样不行啊。他又一次叹气，试图让心跳平稳下来。  
  
他悄悄探出头去，果然伊野尾的身影早在暮色里消失不见。学生会长泄气，这不又像之前任何一次一样了吗。他用拙劣的办法对伊野尾围追堵截，对方不知是故意还是无意轻松巧妙地逃脱。

可说到底，自己又想对她说什么呢。‘请你停止不良少女一样的行为，做一个认真的乖孩子吧！’之类的话，明显不可能说得出口。校风校纪不过是借口，认真的学弟对自己的死缠烂打，这对于伊野尾而言，一定是高中时代一段有趣的记忆。也就仅限于此了，毕竟，无论她和什么样的男人交往或睡觉，都与自己无关。

与自己无关。  
  
山田想，或许他只是在嫉妒这份无关而已。

这不就真的变得像是自己喜欢上伊野尾学姐了吗！山田把脸埋在书包里，为什么连他这个事件主人公都会被uwasa影响啊！

“真可爱啊。”

耳畔炸开少女柔软的声音。山田险些向前栽倒。

伊野尾慧蹲在他身旁歪脑袋，嘴角像猫咪一样翘起来。可爱的是你才对吧。脑子里不合时宜地冒出这个念头，山田深吸一口气，觉得心跳更快了。

tbc


	3. 施洗约翰与她两情相悦

青春是用无意义的诗歌堆砌起来的沙堡，浇一把水上去就烂成一滩泥。冈本圭子口齿不清，啊，啊我亲爱的父亲，请让我在与他道别前，献上最后一吻吧。

山田凉介把台本卷成筒，从舞台对面冲过来敲她脑袋。导演兼男主演压抑着怒火：“中间又忘了一句！”

小书记委委屈屈躲开，向台下的副会长求救。薮假装没看到，拿着罐装咖啡感慨人生，浪漫主义啊！

学园祭在即，忙于应对桃色绯闻的学生会终于想起自己也有舞台剧节目担当。一向完美主义的新晋会长山田君当然不可能随便应付了事，在选择性无视了由自己导致的排练时间不足等不良影响后，强词夺理占用剩下两名学生会成员一切的课余时间，霸占礼堂舞台用来加急排演。

无奈女主角不争气……山田看着冈本瘪着嘴一副快要哭出来的样子，心里有点愧疚，自己是不是太过分了。

“放宽心。”薮喝掉最后一口咖啡，上前摸了摸冈本的脑袋，“反正还有一周时间，慢慢来。”

“只剩一周！”端庄的大小姐姿态全无，冈本跪坐在舞台地板上，“山田君——我真的——真的不行呜呜——”撒娇模样俨然是一个小孩子。

山田冷酷道，“我知道你想说什么，但总不能让薮君来演女主角吧。”

“……你这话讲得好理所应当，所以为什么没有山田君自己演女主角的plan呢。”

无视是成熟的标志，山田环抱起胳膊：“讲道理我们的剧本已经很精简了，只剩下男女主演的对手戏。”这点台词还记不住的话王尔德绝对会在天堂流泪的。他把后半句话憋住，用一种既严厉又无奈的眼神看着面前的女孩儿。

“那不如从戏剧部请外援好了，戏剧部有那么多可爱又会演的女生……”

“说什么呢冈本同学。”山田笑眯眯打断她的话，周身冒出显而易见的黑气，“你分明也很可爱啊。”

小书记打了个哆嗦，这才不是夸人可爱该有的表情吧。“虽然但是，”她小声辩解，“就算背出了台词，女主角的气质我也一定演不出来啦。”

“说什么没志气的话，这样还算学生会的好成员吗。”

“呜呜呜可是你自己心里也清楚，就是因为山田君自己忙着恋爱才耽误了大家时间……”

“又在转移话题！再转移话题就揍你哦。而且没有恋爱！”

“还威胁我……山田君倒打一耙！”

看着面前两人争执不下，回归常态闹成一团，薮叹气，“圭子实在演不下去的话，请外援也不是不行吧。”

前任会长开口，山田停下敲冈本脑壳的动作。“薮君，说什么呢。”

“戏剧部肯定是pass的，人家也不可能在这节骨眼儿上给我们借演员啦。”薮笑眯眯意有所指，“年轻人开拓一下人脉，去邀请不热衷社团活动的普通学生好了。”

山田心中警铃大作，隐约猜到他下一句话想说什么。还没来得及否决，冈本便挣脱他的凌虐跳起来，“有道理，不愧是薮君！”

我看你是故意的吧。山田想骂出声，但又实在难以忽视自己陡然加速的心跳。薮把喝空的咖啡罐立在山田头顶，“某种意义上也挺符合人设的。”

“……才不是吧。”山田伸手扶住饮料罐，心说伊野尾学姐那样的人，怎么可能会适合那样热烈的莎乐美呢。

他把脑海里女孩的身影抹掉，捡起地上的台本。心底有个声音道，与其想象她为爱而死，不如说她应该是割下圣人头颅的刀。  


————————————————————

距离学园祭公演还有五天时间。

知念侑李托着下巴坐在高高的折叠导演椅上，当然这不属于她，这是戏剧部好心借过来的。她一面睁大眼睛看舞台上正在排演的青梅竹马，一面手指头飞快敲着手机屏幕给男朋友发讯息。

「怎么办，小凉真的要恋爱了他真的要脱离DT了」

停顿了两秒，对面显示已读不回，知念气鼓鼓。哼，男孩儿。

丢下手机，知念抬头望向前面。三年级的学姐台词还没记熟，偶尔低头看一眼手上的小本子。从知念的角度能看到她低垂眉眼时晃动的头发，白皙的侧脸被挡住一半，看不出是否有入戏。不，管它入戏不入戏呢，那才不是重点。

知念叹气，面向她的山田凉介神色认真，俨然把练习当做演出现场的模样。

唉，男孩儿。

她又低头瞥了一眼手机，仍旧没有回信。知念拍拍裙子站起来，拿起地板上的运动饮料走上前去。

伊野尾看到她，转过头眨了眨眼睛。“谢谢你。”学姐声音轻轻软软，嘴角上翘像是挂着笑。知念心里疯狂锤墙，前辈一副温柔友善的样子还让我怎么装恶婆婆啊。

内心暴走，但面上还是要维持住幼驯染的可爱人设。知念摇摇头笑得灿烂，“学姐辛苦了。”

对面山田睁大眼睛瞪着她像在看不认识的人。知念心想，好歹是从小一起长大的情分，怎么说也要帮你把把关。她心里狂翻白眼，扔给他一个“给我闭嘴”的眼神。

凭什么听你的啊。山田不甘示弱用眼神扔回去，知念不搭理他，前倾身子对伊野尾道：“学姐如果觉得太累一定要及时提出来，这家伙可不是什么会关心人的类型。”

山田握拳，从小到大我几乎是你第二个亲妈，是什么让你能昧着良心说出这般虎狼之词。

伊野尾点头，“确实，山田君真的很会使唤人。”她冲山田笑起来，“不过我并不讨厌被使唤。”

山田清了清嗓子，抽走伊野尾手里的台本转过身去，“什么叫使唤，累了就直说，别给人添麻烦。”

“山田君真体贴。”

“说什么蠢话。”

面前两人你一言我一语，知念心里直摇头，这种类型……

这种类型别说是凉介，自己都最没辙了。虽然以自己的立场也没想做什么，不如说能赶紧把幼驯染扔出去实乃一件大好事才对。

但毕竟，她看着学姐沉思了起来，毕竟是那个伊野尾。

她不是听风就是雨的性格，面上看着娇弱可爱，心里却实打实的坚定。女生们流传的各种八卦对于知念而言，向来都没多大意义。从小到大她和山田之间没少过流言蜚语，照样还是十年如一日地相处，这次围绕着发小的传言，她也是某种意义上的女主人公之一。所以才立刻交了男朋友嘛。她为自己的果断鼓掌。

关于伊野尾慧本人，并没有太多风言风语，或者说大家知道那女孩儿生活在另一个世界，于是都自发地不去招惹她。可一旦跟身边的男孩儿们扯上关系，那就全都不一样了。

随便就能和陌生人上床，说的好听叫不图钱色，实则是玩弄别人感情的人渣而已。这种人，去死好了。

带着这样标签的前辈，不管怎么说都没法放心把幼驯染交出去啊。

所以，与其说是被横刀夺爱的设定，不如说自己是老母亲才对吧。

知念惆怅，虽然道理明白，但在别人眼里看来，自己只得带着无意识被冠以的“原配”头衔，在这场绯闻闹剧中扮演着被人同情的可怜人。

自己是可怜人，伊野尾学姐是恶人。

既然如此，男主角应该是什么呢。

帅气的学生会长，教科书般的优等生，为了印证好人必须前途光明美好，他注定与乌七八糟的青春期恋爱无缘。那么小凉的人设就是圣人了。圣人被人爱。知念给山田脑门上盖了个章，被爱便不得爱人。

可游移在青春边缘的伊野尾也从不爱人，她在校园之外的地方同样扮演着被爱的角色。  
  
或许她是流离之人的圣母，爱她就能上天堂。

这样想想竟然有点该死的般配。自己分明是应该在这场虚假的角逐中奋力抗争最后忍痛割爱强颜欢笑祝福他们幸福的这种角色才对啊！

知念想，大抵是潜意识确定了某种难以言喻的东西，于是自己不知不觉就进入应援状态了。

要问是什么东西？她在心里自问自答，少女的直觉啦直觉。

知念叹气，觉得自己此刻还是远离周围恋爱粉红色气场比较好。少女的直觉认为万事大吉，非常值得高喊一句：推し尊い。 

——————————————————————

他看着她的眼睛，后退一步，声音像是结了霜。

“神的羔羊。”他说完最后一句话，“你的罪即是欲望。”

伊野尾的声音从很远的地方传过来，她嘴巴一张一合，肩上披着红纱。她说了什么山田听不清楚，只看到她亮闪闪的眼睛盛满浓情蜜意。下一秒，红纱如云飘落，伊野尾跪倒在地上，将身后的骷髅头高举到面前。山田知道，这时候该他退场了。

剩余五分钟是女主演的独角戏，伊野尾意外地有演戏天赋，动作不多却也把神韵表现得到位。他站在幕后阴影里注视学姐单薄的背影，心想在和自己共演时，她会想些什么呢。

————表演结束，伊野尾略微喘气，停顿了一会儿后起身笑出来。台下只有四个人，一脸感动像在追星现场的小书记，心满意足仿佛在说果然如我所料的副会长，捧脸鼓掌之余间歇性狂按手机的自家青梅竹马，以及不知道为什么会出现的神情复杂难以捉摸的伊野尾发小。

这什么奇妙的组合……山田会长好想吐槽，但碍于时机不对于是硬生生把话咽回去。他抬起头，刚巧看到伊野尾正望着他。

啊，这种时刻该说什么才好。

台下的友人们絮絮叨叨说着什么，可他都听不见。伊野尾向他走来，山田直视她的眼睛。他们站在学园报告厅的大礼堂阴影里，厚重的幕布掩盖多余的声音，山田知道，过一会儿一定会有冈本吵闹的赞美和薮善意的揶揄。可他直视她的双眼时，就什么都看不到，什么都听不见，什么都想不起来。

学姐不知何时站在他面前。“山田君。”伊野尾的声音又低又细，像是那天躲在商店招牌的草丛后，她折着裙角蹲在他身旁说话时那样。

她总是这样说话吗？还是说，只是在同自己讲话时，她总是一副意有所指的模样。

“山田君，在看什么呢。”她说了和那天傍晚一模一样的话，像是用言语施了魔法，把他们彼此都拉回到那个黄昏的街边广告招牌后面去了。

——————————————————————

“山田君，在看什么呢。”

少女的声音在耳畔响起，山田险些向前栽倒。

伊野尾托着下巴，带着笑意看着他，眼睛亮闪闪的。山田看着她张了张口，试图找回自己的声音。

“学姐。”

伊野尾眨了眨眼睛，嗯了一声用鼻子发声回应他。

好尴尬。意识到自己现在看上去或许蠢得要命，山田立即扭过头站起身来。但事与愿违，蹲太久猛地起身的结果就是腿麻加头晕，于是自己更加尴尬地在学姐面前摔了个趔趄。

伊野尾眼疾手快扶住他胳膊，“小心一点哦。”

自己一定脸红了。山田觉得耳根发烫，他跺了跺脚，只想尽快逃离这个和伊野尾独处的小天地。

可手臂上的力道显然不愿放过他。他缓缓低头，伊野尾抬着眼睛望着他。像小动物一样。小动物一般的前辈拉着他的手臂，指尖在深色制服的映衬下白得惊人。

“我知道。”他听见那女孩儿开口说话，声音像透过水雾那样不甚清楚，“学生会长不是有什么话想对我说吗？”

自然是有话想要对你说，可又能说些什么呢？和谁睡觉都是她的自由，仅仅在学校里有着几面之缘的男孩儿有什么资格去对她的人生指手画脚。违反校规，带坏了风气，那样的说辞甚至连借口都称不上。

好困难。

近日来熟悉的沉闷感又一次压在胸口，山田知道困难的东西是什么。试着去承认自己很在意伊野尾这件事，真的好困难。

于是，“没什么要说的。”他把说出口都显得幼稚的话藏起来，决心让这段实在是有够丢人的暗恋快点消弭在时间之中。

决定了，山田心里对自己说，从今往后，和伊野尾学姐的关系仍旧保持不变，那便是：继续毫无关系。

伊野尾沉默着没说话，盯着他游移的眼神看了好一会儿。“没什么要说的。”她一字一顿地重复着，“原来没什么要说的啊。”

什么啊，这种仿佛是在失落一样的语气。

“既然没事那就再好不过了。”三年级的女孩儿语气听上去那么轻快，折着裙角满满站起身子，“看来是我误会了呀。”山田用余光瞟她，伊野尾纤细的小腿被广告灯切成色彩斑斓的色块，像是站在彩虹之中。

“抱歉。”学生会长用学生会长专属的官方口吻说道，“给你造成麻烦了。”

“没关系。”

具体是什么行为，引起了什么误会，造成了什么麻烦，或许两人都心知肚明，但偏偏没有谁说破。他们相对站在渐浓的暮色之中，周围有回家的上班族和别的学校的学生经过，偶尔有人对站在草丛里的他们指指点点。山田环顾四周，随即对上伊野尾圆溜溜的眼睛，他才意识到两人之间的距离过近了。

“抱歉。”山田连忙后退一步拉开距离，从广告牌后面钻出来。这样就好，现在说声再见转身离开，以后就是陌生人了，这段时间莫名其妙的你追我赶全当没存在过就好。

“山田君，”出乎意料的，学姐又叫了自己名字，“好歹帮我一把吧。”

学姐带着笑意注视他，“就算不愿意拉我……我还穿着裙子呢。”她坦然地把书包递出去，像是在埋怨对方不懂眼色一样。伊野尾自顾自地将书包塞到他手里，按着裙角——她似乎总是做这个动作，似乎是无意识地彰显着可爱一样——抬高一条腿，动作有点僵硬地跨出草丛。

别给我随随便便又心动起来了啊。山田举着她的书包手臂滞在半空中，等着学姐整理衣服。他偷偷训斥着自己的不争气，全力否决刚刚一瞬间闪过的，“伊野尾是不是在向自己撒娇”这种念头。

她当然可以撒娇，向任何人，因任何事。如果她撒娇的话或许没什么人能够拒绝得了，不过那其中不包含自己就是了。

“为什么。”

话语突然不受控制地从嗓子眼钻出来，山田觉得舌头底下可能藏了另一个小人，不受大脑控制地把那些本该埋葬的凌乱思绪归整好，组成话语，然后再不顾他感受地把声音传递出来。

“嗯？”伊野尾睁了睁眼睛，疑惑地接过他手上的书包。山田的手却仍未收回去，他顺势一把抓住学姐的手腕。

那擅自讲话的小人又跑到手上去了，停下来啊，山田想要收回手，不是刚下定决心结束这一切吗。

谁说要以这种方式结束了？那小人固执地反驳，你想要的收场明明不是这样。

“山田君……”伊野尾试图挣脱手腕，未果，于是她似乎有些无奈道，“不是没什么要说的吗。”

他没理会她的话，那执拗的小人像是具有某种无法抗拒的力量，他只好去听从心底的声音。不该这样收场，自己想问的，想要对她说的话……

“为什么，”山田开口重复，这一定是今天他发出的最坚定的声音了。“为什么要做这样的事呢？”

伊野尾沉默了一秒，低下脑袋将目光隐在刘海里，就像那天他在教室严厉制裁她时一样，态度突然模糊了起来。“这样的事又是指什么样？”

“没必要由我再来复述吧。”此刻他又变回了那个威风凛凛一身正气的学生会长，手持刀剑审判堕落的恶人。

“有必要。”伊野尾依然垂着头，但她的言语却同样举起了利刃。“说出来吧，山田君。”她平静地说着，“说出来。”

“我不会说的。”他看着面前的女孩儿，很难说她现在是否在用消极的方式进行抵抗。但山田知道，自己要说的绝不是现在讨论的问题。

“让我猜猜看。”她笑起来，“是出于冒昧提问的愧疚，还是身为学生会长的责任感在作祟？或者说……”她抬起头，山田以为会看到不安或纠结的表情，可面前的人显然神色如常。“或者说，是因为生怕伤害到我，于是背上了什么原本不存在的心理负担？”

伊野尾甩开他的手，双手并在一起拎着书包，用一种像是要起飞一般的飘忽语气说道：“山田君不必有心理负担哦，和陌生人睡觉对我而言不是伤害。”伊野尾眼睛又暧昧地眯起来，“会发生的事就会发生，这和吃饭一样正常吧。”

她看上去满不在乎且无比快乐，自己还没有不自量力到去评价这份快乐，但是，他对自己说，但是。山田觉得胃和心脏全都紧紧拧在一起，“但是为什么呢。”

“为什么……”伊野尾一副假意在苦恼的样子，“所以说，为什么大家都那么爱问为什么呢？贵子也总是问我为什么，啊，说不定你们会很合得来。”她伸出一根手指抵在下巴尖上，“既然被问了同样的问题，那我的回答也是一样的，”伊野尾注视着他的眼睛，“大概是想要被人爱。”

想要被人爱。

她无视讲不出话的山田，自顾自地继续说着：“不觉得被人爱是一件很美妙的事吗？不要误会哦，我家庭很幸福的。”她笑眯眯地语气轻软，这样的伊野尾确实是像极了一个温柔的前辈，学姐样子十足，半点儿他人口中的“不良感”都没有。

“可能只是天生对被爱这件事比较敏感？”她用一种想要给这段对话划上句号的口吻说道，“人和人是不一样的，山田君的话，把我看作是单纯想要被爱的类型就好了。”

语毕，她把双手放在身前，书包也压在裙子上。山田凉介知道，如果这时候脑子里第一个冒出来的念头还是“她好可爱”的话，自己绝对是彻底没救了，但这个想法却固执地停留在那里不肯离去。她好可爱。

山田想，其实不管对方给自己什么样的理由其实都无所谓，他不在乎伊野尾做过什么样的事或是抱着什么难以言表的奇怪想法，因为他想说的事与这些都无关。

无论是和谁发生过什么，在没有自己存在的伊野尾慧的世界里，那些都和他没有任何关系。多日以来他所痛苦的——现在总算是能为痛苦正名了——只是这份无关而已。

让这份无关就此终止吧。

这才是他想要的收场。

山田上前一步重新握住伊野尾的手，还是他刚才紧紧攥住的地方，但这次自己似乎有控制力度——大概，谁管那个呢。

伊野尾显然被他吓了一跳，或许她以为这场对话已经结束了，但山田的举动出乎她的意料，这令她本就圆圆的眼睛睁得更圆了。快停下，现在不是感叹对方有多可爱的时候，山田无声地对自己说。他看着伊野尾的眼睛，学姐的样子好像有些紧张。

总是颇有余裕的伊野尾也会紧张吗，他一面不受控制地胡思乱想，一面似乎听到了自己的声音：“如果是想要被人爱的我，那就接受我的爱好了。”

心底的小人赞许地点头，血管里数不清的细胞都在欢呼雀跃地跳起舞来。山田看到伊野尾瞪大的双眼映出夜幕里红红绿绿的广告灯牌，周围马路上的汽车和行人都被按下了一键静音；他看到暗恋没多长时间的前辈神色微妙的变化，那是和方才的紧张一样的，山田此前从未见过的表情。

他还想要看到更多更多这样的表情。

——————————尾声——————————

学园祭终于结束了。

对此感到最开心的是冈本圭子。

小书记总算卸下这段时间肩上的重担，挨个儿给各个社团送去学生会温情慰问，以表学园祭期间大家的努力付出。尤其是戏剧部，更是额外获得了一部分私人名义的谢礼。 

同样感到开心的人是知念侑李。

不过她的快乐和学园祭没多大关系，主要是因为男友终于明白，和恋人发消息已读不回是一件多么过分的事。一年级人气美少女的情路一帆风顺，周围也再无莫名其妙的复杂人际关系网。

另一个感到开心的是薮宏太。

学园祭圆满结束意味着自己的交接工作基本上完成，可以放心把所有事项都交接给可靠的后辈了。而且在忙活学园祭的过程中，他意外发现伊野尾慧的发小真是个很有趣的人，生活多了一大乐事，可喜可贺。

唯一没怎么觉得开心的人是山田凉介。

学生会没有不忙碌的时候，学园祭结束后还有一大堆收尾工作，接下来是秋季的修学旅行和年末的圣诞节。好难，为什么要让我一个一年级来做这么多事。

本以为能从女友身上寻求点儿仅存的慰藉，但山田同学的恋爱运显然不如幼驯染那样好。在知道伊野尾其实男女通吃，且还有一个外校的女朋友时，尚未恋爱时常出现的心和胃一起疼的状况再次卷土重来。

“所以我只不过是你的出轨对象！”他认真地表示自己在认真生气。

“怎么能这样说呢，山田君不要轻易自轻自贱。”伊野尾嬉皮笑脸躺在他身子底下，一丝担忧害怕的神色也没有。“不过没关系，因为我已经被贵子甩了，我们已经分手了。”

“这才不是重点！”

“重点不重点的，”伊野尾伸手环住他的脖子，“你确定要在这种时刻讨论关于我前女友的话题？”她凑近亲了亲他的侧脸，“还是一如既往地没有眼色啊。”

山田头大，试图把她从身上扒下来，想跟伊野尾好好谈谈这个话题。可交往后的女朋友意外是个粘人精，尤其是在某些场合。

她有那么多未曾让自己了解的事，或许说明还是自己不够努力。山田回忆起那个映衬着霓虹灯的广告牌；回忆起伊野尾羞怯又欣喜的藏不住的雀跃；回忆起漂亮学姐用棉花糖一样的声音说，因为自己很贪心，若是一个人的爱，想必需要超多的分量；回忆起她那和眼眶一样湿漉漉的唇角。

于是他只好一边解对方的内衣扣，一边又气又酸地内心挣扎，心想总有一天，自己要去好好会会那位有冈贵子同学。

End.


End file.
